


Meet the Missus

by patriciatepes



Series: Mrs. Buffy Summers Malfoy [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chance Meetings, Crossover, F/M, light humor, partially harry potter epilogue compliant, post-Buffy Season 7, tv-level violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes
Summary: Very, very belated Wishlist-fic 2012 response. When Harry got to meet Mrs. Malfoy, he just had to find out how that happened.





	Meet the Missus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter. All the characters belong to their respective owners, making no money here.
> 
> A/N: Very belated Wishlist-fic 2012 response. I don't think I'll participate in Wishlist this year. I'm so busy during December that I never get my prompts finished on time. But it's a great challenge, nonetheless. The prompter was moonagestardust, and I'm really hoping she doesn't mind the lateness of it.
> 
> Edit: This was posted years ago, and I accidentally put the follow-up, "The First Time," here on AO3 before this one. So, here's my attempt to finally set it right

Harry was surprised twice-over on this rather ordinary Monday morning. The first surprise was to see that Draco Malfoy _willingly_ joined him at his table at the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast—just because Malfoy had seen him from across the room. And the second surprise was Draco's introduction of his wife.

"This is Buffy Summers Malfoy," Draco said. "Buffy, this is Harry Potter."

"Hi," Buffy said.

Okay, thrice-over. She was a muggle, no doubt about that just by the way she dressed. Malfoy had married a muggle. On top of that, she was American. Harry set down his cuppa, sighed, and knew his next question would quite possibly put him late to work.

"How did you two meet?"

Buffy grinned. "Funny story…"

#

_Two years ago…_

Draco would never learn his lesson. Not really. What could he say, the Dark Arts fascinated him. So, when he heard of a rare gathering of creatures in Cleveland, Ohio, USA, he couldn't resist. There were rumors persisting of vampires, werewolves, wendigos, and even demons. Demons! He was practically salivating as he packed a bag and apparated to the nearest known Landing Zone that he'd looked up. Apparently, it was not very far from the action. The moment Draco appeared, he was met by screams and saw flashes of multicolored lights. Spells, flying in all directions. He dropped his bag, pulling out his wand.

"What's happening?" he cried out, trying to get an answer.

"Run!" was his only response.

He was dead set to take that exact advice too, except that at that very moment, something very large and very strong hit him square in the chest. He went flying several feet, landing and sliding on his back. His wand was knocked from his hand, and he groaned, trying to sit up.

Looming over him was a hulking beast of a thing. It was nothing like Draco had ever seen or read about before. It was pink, but not the healthy kind. This looked like the color of flesh after a burn began to heal. It had spiraling horns that reached up at least a foot off the top of his head, and its face was just a contorted mess of gnarled masses and teeth. Eyes wide, Draco began frantically patting the ground, hoping to find his wand nearby. He had no such luck.

But, just then, a too-bright-for-the-moment voice called out, getting the monster's attention.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The voice was that of a girl, to be sure, and in all his time, Draco would never understood how he came to think this from this her voice, but for a brief second the thought "she sounds short" passed through his mind. The monster turned his attention away from Draco, running at full speed at the unseen woman. The sounds of fighting, actual physical fighting, took place, and in the next moment, a perky blonde with green eyes was smiling over him.

"Need a hand?" she asked, reaching out just that.

Draco accepted the help, albeit reluctantly, and came to his feet.

"My wand… where is it?" he asked.

"Ah," the girl said, nodding. "You're one of those Wanded Wizards that Willow told me about. I don't know. I haven't seen it. But, we are outside, and it'll probably just look like a stick to me, right?"

Draco's eyes flew open in alarm. "You're not a witch?"

She shook her head. "World of nope. I'm Buffy, the vampire slayer. And you are?"

"Leaving. I have a… uh, convention to get to."

Draco turned, scanning the ground for his wand and locating it sooner than he could've ever hoped to. Buffy was saying "ah" again in that annoying, all-knowing way.

"You're a Dark Wizard. Came to see the vamps and such, right?"

"That's none of your business!" Draco snapped.

"Kind of is, actually. That aside, you're _at_ your 'convention.'"

Draco blinked, taking in the chaos that was just now subsiding. Wizards and witches alike were scattered, dead and injured. And it looked like a herd of bulls had stampeded through the area.

"They sensed your magic, and came here to feast," Buffy explained. "Lucky I got here when I did, otherwise you'd be one of the dead."

"I don't need help from a muggle."

Buffy crossed her arms. "I don't know what that is, but I think that it was aimed toward me. And yeah, you kinda did. See you, with the not dead? Yeah, that's my doing. And these things aren't done yet. That was just the first wave."

Draco's sneer dropped instantly. "First wave?"

"Yeah, so you wanna stick with me and get the injured, and then get out of here, or you just gonna call me names some more?"

#

_Present Day_

"Wait," Harry said, holding up a hand. "You married her just because she saved your life?"

"No, Potter. That's how we met. I married her because I fell in love with her," Draco responded, rolling his eyes.

Harry eyed the both of them before asking, "And how did that happen?"

Buffy grinned. "He ended up stuck with me because one of the creatures marked him that night. No matter where he went, it hunted him, trying to kill him. So he needed my help to kill it."

"And that made him fall in love with you? Saving his life a second time?"

"That and several both verbal and physical ass-kickings," Buffy nodded.

Harry drummed his fingers on the table before he finally glanced at his watch. To Hell with it, he thought. He was already late.

"Tell me some of those stories."

Draco groaned, and Buffy grinned.


End file.
